Her Beautiful Boy
by LolitaArmin129
Summary: Prequel to "Her Pretty Marionette"
1. Chapter1

Chapter 1: Her little angel

A pretty six year old blonde boy in a black and blue Sailor outfit with black stockings squealed in delight as he sat in his lavish room and played with his fluffy white pet rabbit. The rabbit hopped in his lap, stood on his fuzzy hind legs , and nuzzled his nose into the blonde's face. "You're such a sweetie Snowball, I love you so much" he said petting the bunny rabbit. Armin watched as Snowball bounced off of his lap and hopped about on the royal blue carpet.

It was at that moment when a cute short little maid in a little black and white frilly uniform,short Curly red hair, blushing cheeks with freckles and lipstick entered the room carrying a tray of cookies and warm milk. "Armin are you doing alright up here sweetie?" She asked. "Yes Miss Rose" the boy now known as Armin replied. "Would you like some milk and cookies dear?" Rose asked.

Armin nodded cutely and eagerly patted the spot on the carpet next to him." Won't you please have some with me?" He asked politely looking up at her. Pink hearts appeared in Rose's eyes at this offer. "Oh dear, bless your heart! You truly are an angel!" She sighed. "But you know I have to clean though" she said. "l can help you Rose! Please?" He pleaded.

Rose thought about it for a moment but eventually gave in. One little snack break with the mistress's s son wouldn't hurt right? "Okay then" and with that she sat down with Armin and Snowball and started to eat a few cookies with him. A moment later, a very gorgeous woman stood in the middle of the doorway smiling at the scene before her. "Having fun up here?" She chuckled.

"Yes Mommy" Armin smiled. "Oh! Pardon me , I was just checking on him." Rose said sheepishly. "It's quite alright , there's nothing wrong with having a little Snack every now and then but I thought I told you Rose, to call me Caroline "she said." You don't have to be so formal with me" The woman now known as Armin's mother smiled. She had a rather exaggerated hourglass figure,large breasts, slender legs, and extremely long flowing blonde hair that was held up in elegant pigtails in silky blue ribbons with Armin's bangs in the front.

But the one thing that stood out the most about her was her face. Her and her Son had so much of a striking resemblance to each other it was almost scary. The only real difference was that she always wore white powder on her face, red lipstick on her lips, and that she had a beauty mark on her left cheek .Aside from that they were identical.

"Mommy can i see what you're making in the attic today?" Armin asked tugging on his mother's silky gown."Of course sweetie" picking up her little blonde, she led him to the attic. It looked more like a cozy little workshop than it did an attic. Ms. Arlert wasn't just beautiful, but she was also a very successful entrepreneur. It was here in the attic where she worked on her vast collections of bisque dolls and made a fortune.

They all varied in shapes and sizes, and they were all ball jointed with big beautiful glass eyes and thick lashes. Some had short silky hair, some had long flowing hair and there were some with extra Curly bouncy hair like his mother. Most of them were small, but there were times where she would make giant life sized dolls for a very high price.

So because of this profession, It caused the Arlerts to become quite wealthy. Armin looked in awe at his mother's creations. It never got old to him whenever he pulled up a seat next to her and watched his mother

Work her magic. He was very proud to have a mom like her. His gaze shifted to his mother's work table sitting in the back of the room and looked up at her. "Is that your new one?" He asked pointing to the little doll laying on the table.

"Mmhmm, I'm making this one for Mrs. Jeager" Caroline replied. "She'll be over here in a little while with Eren and I can't wait to give it to her!" She said. "Eren's coming over!?" Armin beamed. "Yup!" Mrs. Arlert replied chuckling softly. Him and Eren were the best of friends, so they would always get excited whenever they would come over each other's houses and play for hours. Sometimes they would just hang out quietly enjoying the other's company while eating snacks in front of the fireplace with Snowball.

"Want to help me pick out an outfit for her?" Caroline asked gesturing to the doll. Armin nodded eagerly and scampered over to the doll. It looked exactly like a miniature version of Eren's mother Carla, except this one had much more curlier hair than her human counterpart. Seeing a rack full of lolita dresses, he selected a pretty jade green one with fancy white frills and a matching white bonnet.

"How about this one?" he asked handing it to her. "Excellent choice Armin" she replied taking the outfit and putting it on mini Carla. "You have a very good eye for fashion" Caroline then took a pair of white bloomers and thigh high stockings and put it underneath the doll's frilly dress. Another thing about Caroline was that she didn't just make and sell dolls for a living, but she was also a seamstress that designed and sold doll clothes as well.

"Now all she needs is some shoes and she'll be ready to go" Caroline said. Armin nodded and picked out a pair of black Mary Jane's and carefully placed them on the doll's feet. "There we go, all done" Caroline said proudly. Picking the little doll up she winded up the key in her back and set it down on the floor in front of Armin, waiting.

Mini Carla just sat there for a moment before the sound of light machinery could be heard. The doll's body began to twitch for a minute before it stood up on it's legs, looked up at Armin, and smiled at him while curtseying in a very robotic fashion. Armin grinned and picked up the doll, giving it a little hug."mommy she's so cute!" Armin said handing the doll to his mother."thank you but that's only because you helped me with her sweetheart" she said pinching his cheek."you're such a sweet little doll you know that? You're my most precious doll of them all" she cooed.

Armin blushed at this compliment and giggled. It was at that moment when Rose had came up to the attic to fetch the two blondes. "Mrs. Jeager and Eren are here you two, they're waiting for you in the dining room" She said. Armin smiled in glee and bolted downstairs to the dining room. "Armin sweetie be careful!" Caroline called following him. The last thing she wanted was for him to trip down the stairs and end up with a nasty scratch or a bruise on his perfect face.

Eren was currently sitting in the dining room with his mother, eating a lollipop and waiting for Armin. He had bright green cat like eyes, mangy short messy brown hair, and healthy tan skin. He was wearing a black sailor suit similar to Armin's instead his version was more boyish and casual and a lot less frilly and girly. Instead of having light blue designs and a ribbon like Armin, he had dark green designs with a green tie instead.

His eyes lit up when he saw Armin come down stairs. "ARMIN!" Eren yelled charging towards the boy. Armin barely had time to say hello before he was knocked backwards to the ground on his butt with the mangy Eren on top of him, hugging him and practically squeezing the life out of him. "It's nice to see you too Eren" Armin croaked.

"Eren!" His mother Carla scolded. "Not so rough!" She said. "And hello Armin, how are you today?" She asked crouching down and pinching his cheek."I'm doing fine , thank you for asking" he said sweetly. Carla smiled and patted his head "so polite!" She giggled."Eren you could learn a thing or two about manners from Armin" she half joked. Eren just rolled his eyes at this and went back to his lollipop.

"Hello Carla," Caroline said greeting her friend. Just like Eren and Armin, Carla and Caroline were best friends too. "Hi Caroline she replied giving her friend a hug. Despite being pretty herself, Carla couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy with her friend when she felt Caroline's huge melons squish against her.(Carla's a C-cup in here while Caroline's a triple-D)"I have a present for you" Caroline smiled holding something behind her back.

"For me?What is it?" Carla asked. Caroline held out Mini Carla in front of her for Carla to see."I know you're birthday isn't for another two days but I just _had_ to give it to you"Carla's eyes glimmered as she eyed the doll."she's so beautiful! " Carla said in delight. "Thank you, but Armin helped pick out the clothes" she said. "Well thank you both" Carla said looking to Armin as well. Armin smiled bashfully at her and watched as her and Caroline disappeared into the kitchen to help Rose prepare lunch.

"Hey Armin.." Eren said. "Yes Eren?" Armin asked looking over to him. "Your mom is hot" The brunette said blushing. " _EREN!"_ Armin shrieked "that's my _MOM_ you're talking about!" Eren licked his lollipop still blushing. "But it's true! She _is_ hot!" he continued. "So is your maid! can we switch places? All my mommy does is nag" "Oh my God.." Armin groaned. "Come to think of it, you're mommy still baby feeds you right?" Eren asked. " _OH MY GOD STOP!"_ Armin groaned again, his face now red with embarrassment.

"God you're so lucky you get to go near her big bouncy-" Armin pimp smacked Eren in the back of the head causing the boy to whine and joined the two women in the kitchen grumbling in embarrassment. "Oww you didn't have to hit me so hard.." Eren pouted rubbing the back of the head. Armin just rolled his eyes and went up to Carla and Caroline.

"Do you two need help with anything?" He asked. "Oh no dear, we can take care of everything from here" Caroline smiled. "You and Eren go keep each other company" she said. "Okay!" Armin said. "Come on Eren!" The two boys bolted up to Armin's room to go play with Snowball. "He is so precious!" Carla smiled. "Yes.." Caroline smiled dreamily "My most precious doll of them all..."

(A/N: well here is chapter 1 for the prologue! Next chapter is where shit officially gets dark, so stay tuned! Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Her Pretty Marionette" as well too! I'm going to be bouncing back and forth between stories.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A spoonful of sugar makes the poison go down

Armin sat up in bed and yawned. Today was his birthday today and he had just turned sixteen. He wasn't just pretty anymore, he was _gorgeous!_ Just as beautiful as his mother now. Stepping out of his giant king sized bed, he stretched and picked up Snowball, kissing the rabbit on the cheek. "Good morning Snowball" Armin greeted. Snowball just twitched his nose in response and snuggled into the teen's chest. "Let's go see what mother is doing" walking out of his room barefoot in his silky white night gown and white lace ribbon tied around his neck, he headed downstairs.

"Mother?" Armin called out looking for Caroline. "Happy birthday Armin!" Caroline and Rose said popping out of the kitchen. Caroline was holding a pretty white birthday cake with sixteen candles on it while Rose held a giant white stuffed teddy bear. Armin's eyes lit up at this and he smiled. "Thank you so much mother!" Armin said happily. "You're welcome sweet pea" she cooed. "Thank you too Rose!" He said taking the teddy bear and kissing the redhead on the cheek. Rose blushed at this action and mumbled out a small "thank you master" her hair wasn't chin length anymore, but it had now stopped below her waist in luscious corkscrew like curls.

"Now make a wish and blow out the candles my beautiful boy!" Caroline smiled. Armin nodded and blew out the candles. " guess what dearie? Mommy has a present for you!" She smiled. "You do?" Armin asked raising his eyebrows. Was it a book? He loved reading books! Especially ones about the ocean. "What is it?" He asked curiously. "You'll see soon enough" Caroline replied. "Now come on and eat, I made some special tea to go with your cake" she said.

Armin nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. The cake was delicious and so was the tea! But the more Armin looked at his mother, the more he felt like something was very off about her. Something about the way that she would occasionally glance at him made him feel a little uneasy."M-mother? Is something wrong?" He asked. "Is there something on my face?" Caroline only shook her head and smiled. "No dear, nothing at all" she said. He didn't speak anymore on it but the more Armin drank his tea, the more strange he started to feel.

His eyelids felt heavy, his breathing became more shallow, and he felt extremely cold all of a sudden. "M-mother!.." Armin whimpered shaking. "I don't feel..I-I think something's wrong with me" his skin slowly turned a deathly pale as Caroline watched the frightened boy. "Mother? What's happening to me?!" Armin choked out. "Don't worry my boy, you'll be all better soon" she said smiling a sickly sweet smile. Within moments Armin stopped trembling and blacked out. His pulse stopped, his body went limp, and he fell out of his chair, dropping dead on the kitchen floor.

"What should I do with him now Mistress?" Rose asked walking over to Caroline. "Take him upstairs to my workshop" Caroline replied." We'll begin immediately " Rose nodded and picked up the pretty corpse bridal style, taking him to the attic. Once she got there she set Armin down on the polished work table. "Don't worry my beautiful boy" Caroline cooed stroking the dead boy's hair. "You'll have your birthday present soon enough" she said. "You'll be so beautiful" she sighed. "So much more than what you already are now, mommy will make sure of it".

(A/N:well that's it for chapter two folks! Short chapter I know but there shall be more to come soon! see you all again in chapter three!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: pretty as a doll

Armin's eyes slowly fluttered open to see that he was in a dark room lying on his back on what he presumed to be a cold table. Panic started to rise in his chest when he remembered what happened to him in the kitchen. _"What happened?"_ He thought to himself terrified. " _I could have sworn I was poisoned!...oh my God..why? WHY CAN'T I MOVE ANYTHING!?"_ He trembled.

At that moment the lights flickered on, revealing that he was in his mother's workshop. Now that he could see, he realized that he was on his mom's worktable with a thin white sheet covering his body. Only his head and neck was visible. The fact that there was a hundred lifeless doll eyes facing him made him even more scared."Mistress he's awake!" He heard a familiar cheery voice say. Rose was in the doorway with an excited look on her face. The sound of high heels could be heard coming up the stairs and entering the room.

Caroline smiled in excitement when she saw the conscious Armin staring at her with wide eyes. "Hello my darling boy" Caroline said walking over to her son. "Mommy..." Armin whimpered "what did you _do_ to me?!" He sobbed. "Something wonderful!" Caroline said. "Rose, hand me the mirror" the blonde woman ordered. Rose nodded and fetched a round full body mirror, handing it to Caroline. "Look at the marvelous gift I gave you" she said holding the mirror in front of Armin while Rose removed the white sheets from his body.

Armin screamed in pure terror at what he saw. He was completely naked save for the ribbon choker that adorned his neck, and his body was no longer that of a human anymore..but that of a doll. His slender arms and legs were now ball jointed, his pretty blue eyes appeared more shimmery and sparkly. His cheeks were now covered in pink blush, and his skin was now as pale and lifeless as the other dolls in the room. And upon closer inspection, the very little body hair that he did remember having on his body was completely gone. His eyelashes looked ten times more darker and fuller than he remembered them being.

 _"_ Oh my God Mother.." Armin choked out, hot tears spilling over. _"OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!? WHAT DID YOU DOOO!"_ Armin screamed wailing pitifully at his reflection. "Don't be scared Armin" Caroline cooed brushing the sobbing doll's bangs out of his face. "I gave you the greatest gift anyone could _ever_ give you sweetie, the gift of eternal beauty!" She said smiling psychotically. Rose looked at Armin's naked body with a lustful gaze in her eyes and licked her lips sensually. A hot blush forming on her face. For the first time in his life Armin was frightened of his own mother.

"Don't be sad Armin" Caroline said." Now you can stay this way forever! You'll never get sick, never grow old!never have to worry about becoming dirtied!" She laughed"You can now remain beautiful and pure forever!" She finished. Rose reached a hand out to him and caressed his face making him flinch."master.." Rose sighed dreamily. "I didn't think it was possible, but you're even more prettier like this" she said trailing her hand down further his body until she cupped his man candy. "Much more prettier than the Mistress" she said rubbing him there and violating him some more. Her thighs quivered together in excitement.

Armin was frightened beyond belief. _Both_ of these bitches were crazy!"I never imagined you would be this huge.." Rose said fondling with the doll down there. Armin tried so hard to kick the maid but alas, he couldn't move his legs right cried bitterly as Rose caressed his junk. "yes, I agree" Caroline nodded "forgive us for not dressing you dear, but we figured it would be such a shame to cover that beautiful body of yours.

 _" beautiful?!"_ Armin thought petrified. " _Nothing about this is beautiful!"_ Caroline leaned over and kissed his forehead lovingly. "Happy birthday my precious doll" and with that the two women left the room and turned off the lights, leaving poor Armin on the table crying himself to sleep alone in the dark.

(A/N: well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And omg BOTH of these chicks are effed up! Poor poor little shota thug! Chapter 4 will be here soon)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: white rabbit

Later that evening, Eren had walked up to the door steps of the Arlert mansion, and rang the doorbell. He couldn't _wait_ to give Armin his birthday present! Knowing how much of a geek Armin was he decided to get him a brand new picture book about sea plants and animals. It was so big he had to carry it with both hands. Ringing the doorbell again, he was greeted by the sight of Armin's mother smiling at him.

"Hello Eren" Caroline smiled."what can I do for you today? " Eren stammered for a moment trying to keep eye contact with her face and not her massive cleavage. "I..um..is Armin here?" He asked. "I had wanted to wish him happy birthday and give him this present" he explained holding out the present. "Oh Eren how nice of you, he's napping right now, but I'll give it to him when he wakes up" she said taking the book.

"Oh..okay" Eren replied furrowing his eyebrows together. _"Nap?"_ Eren thought to himself. _"Armin hasn't taken naps since he was eight years old.."_ He smiled at Caroline anyway,politely thanked her, and took his leave. He didn't know why, but he was beginning to get the strangest feeling in the pit of his stomach about his friend.

 _"I should come back and check up on him just to be sure he's okay"_ he thought looking over his shoulder to the mansion. Caroline was still watching him smiling for a moment more before she went back into the house.

XxxMeanwhile with Arminxxx

"Rose, please.. stop..." The blonde cried miserably. He tried to think of something. _Anything_ that would distract him from what was happening right now but he couldn't. There were a trail of dark red lipstick marks from his cheek all the way down to his thighs. The maid was currently on top of him wearing nothing but her silky white stockings, panties, garterbelt and gloves. Her french maid uniform laid discarded on the floor. ]But you're just so cute master"'Rose cooed. Leaning her head down, she licked the feminine curve of Armin's left hip, making him shudder. Making her to way down to his man candy she opened her mouth and stuffed him inside it whole.

Armin whimpered feeling the hard sucking sensations Rose was giving him. After a few moments later he came in her mouth with her sucking it out greedily. She removed herself with a very loud pop! Sound and licked her lips happily. " you taste so much like honey!" Rose giggled licking what was left of Armin off of her face. Armin scrunched his little nose up at the thirsty how he wish he could cut this redheaded broad right now.

"Well Armin, it was fun" she said pecking him on the forehead. " but I have to go finish cleaning now before I go to bed" She smiled pecking him on the lips."goodnight my dear" she said picking up her uniform and stepping out of the door and turning the lights off behind her. If Armin wasn't so dehydrated from crying so much earlier he'd be sobbing his eyes out again right now. He'd been poisoned,murdered, turned into a doll by his own mother and to top it all off _raped by his own french maid!_

" _Why God ?"_ Armin wondered sadly to himself in the quiet room. _"what could I have done to deserve this? "_ a moment later, he heard something coming from the doorway. Like the sound of little paws hopping his way.

Turning his head to the source of the noise he saw his beloved Snowball hopping over to him."Snowball!" Armin squealed lifting his head up looking at his pet. He felt so happy right now he could cry!"come here boy!" Snowball stood on his furry hind legs and stretched out his nose into the palm of Armin's hand, his whiskers and fur tickling it. He then used his powerful hind legs to jump onto the table next to Armin and nuzzled his face into Armin's. "oh Snowball!" Armin cried." Look what mother _did_ to me" he said gesturing to his body."I can't even move anymore.."

Snowball just looked at Armin and twitched his nose. He then looked at the other dolls in the room and twitched his furry ears. Hopping around the room, he saw some shiny objects,gears and doll parts in one of the drawers and picked it up with his mouth, hopping back over to Armin. "What do you have there Snowball?" Armin asked. It was too dark to tell what Snowball picked up exactly, but the more Armin squinted and stared at the object he slowly started to realize what it was.

"A wind up key?.." He muttered to himself. "Why would I need a wind up-" his eyes suddenly widened when he had put two and two together. _"That's why I can't move right now!"_ Armin thought _." I'm a doll now so If I want to move then someone would have to wind me up!"_ He realized. If Caroline did wind him up earlier, then she probably did it enough to where he could still be conscious but remained immobile.

Snowball then twitched his nose and set the key down next to Armin and hopped off. Ten minutes later Snowball could be seen dragging something silky and navy blue in his mouth. Hopping back on the table, he set it down on top of Armin, partially covering him up. _"Clothes!"_ Armin realized. A long sleeved Sailor shirt and a pair of itty bitty matching sailor shorts that would stop below his ass cheeks laid on top of him.

Snowball then nudged Armin's shoulder. He kept doing this until Armin turned on his left side with his back facing the pet. Snowball picked up the wind up key and clumsily slid it into the little hole in the doll's back. Using his little white paws, he clumsily wound Armin up the best he could. Armin slowly sat up on the table and smiled gratefully to his pet. "Thank you Snowball!" The boy picked up the rabbit and held him close hugging him.

"Where did you learn to be so smart?" He asked. Snowball looked at him and snuggled his face as if to say _"you silly"_. Putting Snowball down he swung his legs over the table and got on his feet, quietly moving around the room. He was grateful to know that he could still move around and walk like a human.

The first thing he did was grab a hanky off of a shelf and wiped Rose's lipstick off of his body. then he walked back over to the table and picked up his clothes, sliding them on one by one. He felt a lot better not being naked and on display anymore. Walking over to the mirror he eyed his reflection again sadly.

His teeth slowly started clenching in anger as he looked over his exposed legs and bare feet peeking out from his shorts. It wasn't even the fact that he was a doll now anymore. It was the fact that his _family_ did this to him! That it was his _mother_ that turned him into a freak! That it was his own _maid_ who constantly took advantage of him! They took his life,dignity, and his humanity away and nothing could ever change that.

Angry silent tears crept down his cheeks as he thought about this horrible revelation. " they have to pay.." The doll Whispered. " they _both_ have to pay!" Spotting an old dusty mini chainsaw in the corner, he picked it up and examined it. It was old but it still looked like it could be functional. He revved it up for a moment to see if it worked and he smiled feeling the tool vibrate and pulse in his hands.

"Come on Snowball" Armin said looking down at Snowball with a strange smile. "Let's go see what mother's doing"

(A/N:aww snap, I think the little guy has cracked! What's our baby going to do with that chainsaw? You'll just have to find out when chapter 5 comes around.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: tag! You're it!

It was 1:AM and Rose was busy dusting off the furniture in the dining room. She hummed to herself as she cleaned the sofa. It wasn't long before she heard the sound of light footsteps descending down the spiral staircase. "Good evening Mistress! Did you come down for another cup of tea?" Rose asked.

No response. "Caroline?" Rose asked turning around. Her heart stopped however, when she saw the figure behind her. The face was Caroline's, but everything else wasn't. Armin was standing at the foot of the stairs glaring at Rose and revving up the chainsaw with Snowball sitting innocently near his feet.

"Why no Rose, I'm not here for tea" he said walking towards her."but I _am_ here to play a little game with you" he continued walking towards the maid with a fake smile. Rose backed away in horror."A-Armin?!" Rose trembled."how are you moving?" She asked frightened."I don't know" Armin shrugged coyly. " I just wanted to spend some more time with you Rose, so here I am!"

Rose stumbled backwards onto the couch staring at Armin. "Let's play a game of tag Rose!" Armin giggled. "I'll give you a ten second head start" Rose scrambled out of the couch and made a run for it to the second floor. "One.." Armin Whispered to himself watching Rose. " _Ten!"_ he yelled bolting up the stairs after her.

Rose's heart pounded in her ears as she ran for her life. The sound of Armin's chainsaw got louder as he followed her trail making him even more fearful. Finding an empty guestroom, she quickly went inside, locking the door behind her."please God don't let him find me.." Rose prayed shaking and crying.

She held her breath for a moment,staring at the door. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. silence was soon broken by a creepy childish voice. _"Oh Roooossee! Where are youuuu?_ " She heard Armin say from outside the hallway. Rose cried hysterically to herself . it sounded like him but at the same time it didn't.

She then heard the roaring sound of the chainsaw slashing into the lift and breaking it down to pieces. Rose screamed in terror as Armin stood in the doorway holding up the chainsaw and smiled at her wickedly. "what's the matter Rose?" Armin taunted backing the frightened maid up into a corner.

"I thought you _loved_ me?"

"Please master, have _mercy!_ " Rose sobbed."mercy?" Armin purred cocking his head to the side and looking at her innocently. "How funny Rose..cause i don't remember you showing me _ANY_ FUCKING MERCY A FEW HOURS AGO!" Armin yelled bringing the chainsaw down and slashing off Rose's left leg . blood splattered everywhere as Rose screamed in pain.

"Wow Rose" Armin cooed."I didn't think it was possible, but you look even more beautiful like this" Armin said sitting on top of her stomach."your blood looks so _lovely_! It goes with your hair so nicely" Rose sobbed as intense pain racked her body. Armin bent over and kissed her rosy plump lips rather forcefully as he lifted up her short skirt.

He kissed and bit her harshly all the way down her body until he spread her thighs apart. "Remember this rose?" He taunted ripping off her panties and cupping her lady bits. Rose wept bitterly as the blonde Messed with her taint. "Please master.." Rose whined in pain. "Please stop" she begged.

"But Rose" Armin said licking and parting her folds."you're just so _cute_ " and with that he bit her clit, making her howl and shiver in pain."fucking tramp" he sneered. Wiping his mouth off on his sleeve, he got up and stood over her face, pulling down his shorts

"M-master?" Rose quivered. An evil smirk made it's way to his face as he aimed his junk at Rose and peed right on her face. Rose screamed as she felt the liquid burn her eyes, making them bloodshot. When Armin was finished, He pulled up his shorts and grabbed his chainsaw walking towards the door.

"Well Rose, it was fun" Armin said smiling sweetly at the battered maid. "But I have to go see what mother's up to" he said flickering the lights off." Goodnight darling" and with that he shut the door, leaving the poor maid crying and bleeding to herself in pain.

(A/N: damn...just damn... _where_ does a sweet girl like me get these ideas from? Welp! Until next time people)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Payback Is A Mother!

Caroline shot up in bed as she was woken up by bloodcurdling screams. _"What's going on?"_ She wondered to herself. Her hair was down instead of up in her usual pigtails and her makeup was off leaving her face completely bare. Her see through teddy swished about as she got up, slipped on her house shoes and went over to her door.

A chill crept up her spine as she slowly peeked out into the dimly lit hallway. "Rose?" Caroline called out. No response was heard. "R-rose? " the blonde Maiden called out again. Again, no response.Caroline was starting to have a very bad feeling about this. Rose should have came up here by now.

Working up the courage, she stepped out of the room in search for the maid. It was only when she made her way half way down the stairs did she hear a voice from somewhere in the house. " _Mommy.."_ The voice spoke in an ominous tone. _"Where are you?""_ Caroline's blood ran cold freezing her in her tracks _"A-Armin!?"_ Caroline wondered to himself. "No..No that shouldn't be possible..he shouldn't be able to move" Caroline whispered shaking to herself. There's no way Armin could have left that room!

" _Mommy?"_ The woman heard making her blood chill over again. The child's voice was then followed by the faint sound of a chainsaw rumbling. Fearing for her life, Caroline ran upstairs to the fourth floor, dashing into her workshop. Her eyes widened in fright when she didn't see Armin's body lying on her work table.

"Oh my God..." Caroline trembled shaking hysterically. Where was her Doll at? Her thoughts were cut off when she suddenly felt a presence behind her. Turning around, she saw Armin fully clothed and standing in the doorway looking at her smiling and looking up at her with big sparkly blue eyes. His now dirtied chainsaw was dangling in his right hand, dripping blood on the attic's hardwood floor ."There you are Mother! " Armin said. Caroline stared at her new Doll in horror.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Armin asked smiling coldly at his mother walking towards her. "Are you alright? You look so scared!" Caroline couldn't even look at her new creation she was so frightened. "A-Armin..s-s-weet pea..." She stammered. "Please put down the chainsaw for Mommy?" She said trying to reason with the doll. "But why Mother?" Armin replied faking another look of innocence . "I was having _so_ much fun using my new toy to play with Rose!" He said holding up his chainsaw in the light for his mother to see."But I got bored and wanted to play with you, so here I am!" He said giggling and smiling psychotically.

Caroline was officially mortified. Her Entire body racked with frightened sobs. This was not her sweet boy anymore, she had created a _monster!_ "Armin baby please!" Caroline shrieked trying to get through to the doll."I'm _Your MOTHER!_ "She cried."don't you remember!?" She didn't realize she was backing away from her son until she had felt the worktable bump up against her.

"Yes Mother I remember.." Armin said smiling. "I remember that you were the one who killed me and took my fucking life away!" He said slamming his look alike down on the table. Caroline looked up into her beautiful doll's face to see that his eyes were glowing a bright blue and looking at her full of hatred. "Let's play a game mommy" he said in a dark tone. "It's called cut the limbs' he smiled.

Xxxxxwith Erenxxxxx

Eren was woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of some light tapping at his window. "Hmm? What is it?" He said looking towards the source of the noise. White fluffy paws, ears and whiskers could be seen shining in the moonlight. "Snowball?" Eren asked recognizing the Animal sitting on the windowsill. Walking over to it, he opened up his window and let the rabbit in.

"What are you doing here?" He wondered picking up the bunny. It was extremely rare for Snowball to go wandering about without Armin near him...wait a minute..Armin. The same terrible feeling that he had earlier about Armin was slowly starting to creep up on him again. "Snowball?" Eren asked looking at the rabbit."did something happen to Armin?" Snowball bounced out of Eren's arms and hopped towards the window. The boy watched silently as the rabbit just stared at the boy with waiting eyes.

"Do you want me to follow you?" Eren asked again. Snowball responded by twitched his nose and pointed one of his long ears towards Armin's house. _"I'll take that as a yes"_ Eren thought. " okay Snowball, take me to him!" He said putting on a black coat over his silky black and green striped pajamas and a green scarf around his neck. November nights were quite chilly. Quietly stepping out of his window, he followed Snowball to the Arlert mansion.

Xxxxxwith Arminxxxxxx

.

Caroline screamed as her left arm was chopped off. Her right arm and both of her legs laid in a bloody pile on the floor. Armin hummed to himself as he sat cross legged on the floor playing with his mother's limbs listening to his mother weep on the table. Her nightgown was torn and ripped to shreds, and all that remained of her limbs were short little bloody stubs. "Armin..." Caroline croaked in her painful haze. " please stop" she begged.

Armin got up and looked at his mom putting her hands down on the floor. Why yes, this game is getting a bit old isn't it Mother?"he said. "It's cold in here tonight don't you think? Maybe I should warm us up" and with that he grabbed a can of gasoline and dumped it all over his mother making her scream in pain. The strong smelling liquid stung her open wounds making her scream and wail miserably. He then splashed some more gas on the floor and on some of Caroline's other dolls.

Taking out a match and lighting it, he let it fall on the floor setting the room ablaze. He watched as the flames slowly crept up the numerous shelves of Caroline's workshop, burning her doll's and giving them a hellish look. The flames licked at the the work table's legs making their way towards Caroline. Caroline screamed in agony as she slowly started to get burned alive.

" _ARMIN!"_ Caroline pleaded reaching her stub out to her precious Doll _"ARMIN PLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSE!"_ Caroline screamed through the flames coughing." _I CREATED YOU! I've GIVEN YOU A NEW LIFE! I GAVE YOU A BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL GIFT!"_ She howled. _"PLEASE SWEETIE I LOVE YOU!"_ She cried. Armin just looked at her with a cold icy glare.

"I'm sorry mother but..you have to pay.." Armin said watching her scream for mercy. "Have fun with dolls in Hell" and with that he took one last good look at his mother and shut the door, leaving her to her horrible fate. Within minutes the entire house was nearly in flames, giving the mansion a nightmarish appearance to it in the dead of night.

Armin stood outside from a safe distance sadly staring at his once beloved home burn. Black thick smoke rose into the night sky as embers and ashes scattered about. His body trembled for a moment before completely breaking down into heavy quiet sobs. _" Gone.."_ Armin thought crying to himself like a little child on the cold ground. _"It's all gone..!"_ He whimpered. His life, his humanity,his _mind_ and his family..all _gone_..

Now what will he do? He had nowhere to go, no home, no other family members that he knew of and he was doomed... doomed forever to spend life as a living doll. Armin wandered around the area shivering and crying bitterly to himself in the cold November air. "Please.." He said to himself. "I just want to _die_.." He whimpered. A moment later,he felt his walking slow down making it difficult for him to move. He was beginning to feel very drowsy and his eyelids got heavy, threatening to close.

Armin fell to the ground with a very loud "thump!" With his wind up key stopping.

XXX with Erenxxxxx

Eren and Snowball finally arrived to Armin's house only to find it engulfed in flames. Eren's bright green eyes widened In alarm. "ARMIN!" Eren screamed running up the porch. It was hopeless. At this point it was impossible for the messy haired brunette to go inside and look for his friend without him dying in the flames as well.

Snowball then tugged on the bottom of Eren's pants leg with his teeth and pointed his ears towards something on the ground. "Foot prints" Eren realized . maybe Armin had managed to save himself and escape the fire! Following the foot trail away from the house, he saw something silky on the ground and picked it up. It was one of Armin's ribbon chokers. "Armin!" Eren called out praying for a response. "ARMIN!" He called out again.

Snowball caught Armin's scent and scampered off with Eren following close behind him. Within minutes, Eren found Armin. He was lying motionless on the ground with at least five or so crows pecking and crowding around him. "Get off of him!" He yelled shooing the birds away. Kneeling down next to the blonde he shook him violently begging and pleading with him to wake up.

.

"Oh my God..." Eren's gaze shifted towards Armin's legs making him gasp and stare in horror."Oh my God _Armin_...!" Eren croaked in disbelief at Armin's legs. "What happened in that house? What..what did they _DO_ to you!?" He cried as he cradled the lifeless young man in his arms.

(A/N: well, that's that for this chapter. Just so you know, this will most likely be the second to last chapter so this fic will shortly be coming to an end soon. And don't worry, I haven't abandoned my other fic "Her Pretty Marionette" I'll get back to that sooner or later. Just be patient! And now back to YouTube so I can listen to some fnaf music! See you all later!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 rest little baby

Eren silently cried to himself as he and Snowball knelt by Armin's bedside. They were back at Eren's house and it was morning now. _"Why him.?"_ Eren thought. _"Why the fuck him!?Why the fuck did this horrible thing have to happen to him of all people!?"_ He sobbed holding Armin's cold very moment he had brought Armin back to his house, he broke down completely over what had become of his friend. He thought back to the very last time he saw Caroline. _"I should have known then..I should have known something was wrong then just from how she was smiling! "_

"I could have done _something_ to help you" Eren whispered to the silent doll." Had I caught on to what those bitches were doing to you you'd probably still be a human!" He sobbed crying even harder now. He hadn't cried this much since his mother passed away from breast cancer two years ago. After Carla had died, Eren had discovered her will stating that should she ever leave this Earth first before Eren did, then her money, the deed to her house, and all of it's contents be passed on to Eren. So the house was rightfully his now. It wasn't as luxurious as Armin's place was but it was still very nice.

Armin's body currently laid deactivated in Carla's queen sized bed. The blankets and comforter were nice and snug over his body, and his pillows were fluffed around his head, making him look like Sleeping Beauty. Ever since Eren had put him in his mother's room Armin stayed dead and silent as a doll. He had noticed the wind up key sticking out of his back, but was very hesitant to activate him.

There was absolutely no telling what state of mind the doll would be in upon waking up. _"what if he doesn't wake up at all?"_ Eren thought looking over to the blonde. But on the other hand.. _" I would give anything just to see him moving..just once more.."_ Realizing he had nothing else to lose, he carefully turned Armin over and turned his key until it couldn't turn no more.

He then sat back and waited.. _prayed_ for anything to happen. A moment later, the sound of light machinery could be heard in the room as Armin slowly started to sit up. Eren's eyes widened with joy as Armin turned to look at him."Eren.." Armin croaked as tears filled his eyes. "Armin!" Eren cried tackling the doll on the bed. Eren wrapped his arms around his friend tightly in a strong embrace as Armin just broke down completely into his shoulder.

"Shhh it's okay now Armin I'm here" Eren cried rubbing the back of the doll's head."I'm here now Armin..I'm here" he repeated rocking him Back and forth like a baby."you're going to be okay now.. I promise "

Xxxsix months laterxxx

During the time Armin had lived with Eren, he found himself slowly coming to come to terms with his fate. Despite the whole disturbing horrificness of it all, he had found that there were indeed _some_ advantages to being a doll. Like his mother said, he couldn't get Ill no matter how cold it got. And apparently he was indestructible with his new body as well. Armin found this out the hard way by accidentally tripping and falling down Eren's stairs which resulted in a leg being painlessly popped out of his socket.

Hearing Armin shrieking and freaking out over this Eren and Snowball had went to go see what was wrong. Eren nearly fainted at the dismembered limb but got even more freaked out when he watched Armin's leg silently drag itself like a magnet towards Armin and pop itself back in place as if it never happened."dude..what the fuck?.. " Eren wondered in both horror and awe. "I-i don't even know myself Eren.." Armin sighed. "But Atleast I know i can heal myself now right?" He said attempting to smile at the situation.

Another thing they found out was that even though Armin was now a doll, he was still perfectly capable of eating people food and going potty. Like really, he could eat as much as he want and he would not get any fatter! Also, because he was a doll he could go for long periods of time without food and not starve. He also noticed that no matter how long he went without a bath his body would _still_ somehow be squeaky clean and he would always wake up with minty fresh breath in the morning.

Even his _teeth_ stayed a godly white for some reason. Whether if this was due to some creepy self cleaning magic his mother put on him in the doll making process, or what he didn't other day out of the whole week he'll take a bath just so he wouldn't gather dust. There were a few drawbacks to being a living doll though. Mostly because most people aren't accustomed to see a giant walking, talking doll roam about in public. So because of this he never stepped foot outside since he been here, and this made him deeply sad. Another thing was that every few hours or so, he had to be wound up or he would turn off.

Seeing as it was a beautiful day out He decided to have Armin get sone fresh air. Armin loved the outdoors."how can I go out Eren?" Armin asked looking at Eren. "Look at me.." He said looking down at his body. Ever since he became a doll he's been _extremely_ self conscious about how he looked. "Hey it's okay, you can still make a passable human, just got to cover your limbs" Eren said handing him a fresh pair of clothes. A black and green Sailor suit with black and green striped stockings that could easily conceal his balljointed parts.

"Do you really think it will work?" Armin asked."I know it will!" Eren replied smiling. "Please Armin? For me atleast?"Armin gave it a bit of thought before finally agreeing."Okay Eren " Armin nodded trying his best to give him a genuine smile."I'll give it a try " and just like that the two friends went out strolling through town.

The trick seemed to be working. Nobody could tell that Armin was a doll. _"Eren was right!"_ Armin smiled holding Eren's hand. _"they really think I'm human! "_ he was so glad he gave this idea a chance. Eren led Armin into their favorite candy store where they ended up overhearing some pretty disturbing gossip.

"Didn't you hear about what happened to that doll maker up in the woods?" One customer whispered. "You mean the really pretty one with the boobs?" Another customer replied. "Yeah..word has it her _whole place_ had burned down!" Armin trembled a bit when he heard this.

"oh my God really?I was going to order a nice china doll from her for my daughter... Did she escape?" The first man ask. The second man shook his head. "Unfortunately no..her and her maid perished in the flames, but it's unknown what happened to her little boy..chances are he probably died along with her in the flames too..poor boy." Just the mere memory of his mother was beginning to make Armin feel very nauseous.

Sensing Armin's discomfort Eren quickly ordered a bag of chocolates, and a lollipop for them and quietly led the disturbed doll out of there."pay no attention to them.." He said handing him some chocolate. "Are you okay?" He asked."I'll be fine Eren..really" Armin replied turning to Eren and popping a piece in his mouth. Some time later while two boys were sitting in the park happily talking and enjoying there treats they had noticed a little toddler walking towards the middle of the street.

Her mother was busy talking to someone on a nearby payphone as this was happening. "Holy shit!" Eren cursed in alarm as he watched an oncoming pick up truck coming toward even thinking Armin had immediately ran towards the girl and pushed her out of the way.

 _BAM!_

Eren gasped as he watched a bundle of arms and legs fly everywhere like a bunch of bowling pins. _"ARMIN!"_ Eren screamed running towards the male."ugh.." Armin groaned as felt his limbs being popped back into place _._ "oh my God Armin!" Eren cried. "Are you okay!?" He said lifting the boy back on his wobbly feet."I'm indestructible now remember Eren? I think I'll be okay.." Armin grunted cracking his neck.

The little girl who was saved by Armin looked at Armin in awe scurrying towards him now."DOLLY!" The girl smiled pointing to Armin. This had caused a whole bunch of onlookers to stare and point at Armin in fear now. The girl's mother immediately saw Armin and screamed in terror dragging her girl away from him _"oh my God is it really a doll?"_ One woman said. _"what the fuck is that kid!?"_ A man shrieked."it really is a doll! Look! Look at the wind up key sticking out of his back!" Tears welled up in Armin's eyes as the confused frightened denizens continued to say all kinds of hurtful horrifying things.

"Kill it!"

"Monster!

"That just isn't _natural!_ "

"How is it moving?!"

The person who had ran Armin over Stepped out of his pick up truck backing away from the crying doll in fear."S-stay away from me you monster!"He said. Eren shielded Armin blocking him from the townspeople. _"SHUT THE HELL UP!"_ Eren shouted. _"CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR ALL HURTING HIM!? YOU PEOPLE ACT LIKE YOU'VE NEVER SEEN A FUCKING DOLL BEFORE!"_

"That's no doll boy, that _thing_ is some monstrosity from hell and it must be killed!" Another woman shot back. It was just as Armin had feared! _"I should have never came here!"_ Armin thought to himself sobbing. _"I should have just died!"_ Getting up he quickly fled the scene leaving the distraught crowd and Eren behind. Eren then turned to the city folk and growled." _ **FUCK**_ You all!" He cursed through gritted teeth.

"Armin!" Eren screamed calling after him. _"Armin!"_ He called again. It was no use, Armin was already long gone. _"Shit!"_ Eren thought to himself. _"this is all my fault!"_ He cried looking everywhere for his friend. It was sunset before he finally found him in the forest near the creak they would always used to play near as kids. It woukd have been a beautiful sight really at this hour if it weren't for the poor blonde curled up near the edge of the creak sobbing and choking his eyes out.

Eren never felt so guilty and awful awful about anything in his life."I'm sorry.." Eren whispered crouching down next to the doll."fuck Armin, I'm so..so..sorry.." He said holding the sobbing doll. He would never forgive himself for making Armin go out in he not talked him into coming outside he'd still be safe and sound with Eren and Snowball at home and he wouldn't have gone through that bullshit!"I swear Armin this will _never_ happen again!"

Eren's heart fell when Armin finally looked at him. His eyes..they looked almost broken and empty with tears leaking out of them. It was a pitiful sight. He truly looked like a frail old doll now. "Eren?.." Armin asked quietly. "C-can you do something for me?" He croaked. "Yes..anything" Eren said nodding his head and looking at Armin."but before I tell you what it is I want you to do you have to _swear_ that you'll do it no matter what" Eren hesitated for a moment but eventually nodded his head."okay Armin..I promise" he replied.

"Leave me here" Armin replied. Eren was taken aback by this request ."w-what!? " Eren croaked fresh tears coming to his eyes."Leave me here" Armin repeated."I want you to yank out my wind up key, leave my body here..and never come looking for me again.. " he finished. "No.." Eren trembled with his tears flowing over now."NO I WON'T DO THAT! I- I'LL HELP YOU! I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU FOR NOW ON! IM NOT LEAVING YOU-"

"LOOK AT ME!" Armin screamed popping out of Eren's embrace and taking off his clothes now."TELL ME EREN, HOW THE _FUCK_ AM I EVER GOING TO REALLY LIVE A NORMAL LIFE LIKE THIS!?" He yelled gesturing to his body. Eren just stared at Armin, completely at a loss for words. You know shit has gotten real when Armin starts cussing. _"LET'S BE FUCKING REAL EREN! THIS ISN'T GOING TO WORK NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE WANT IT TO!"_ the enraged doll screamed.

"Armin.. Please.." Eren cried trembling now."I don't want to lose you!..you're my best friend and the only family I have left anymore..please don't make me do this.. "He cried grabbing and holding the doll against his chest. Poor Armin's dead heart broke at the sound of Eren crying like never heard or seen Eren cry like this before now." Please Armin!.." Eren sobbed clutching the Marionette even tighter to him."I love you.."

More tears quietly leaked from Armin's glittery blue eyes as he heard Eren's confession. "Eren.." Armin started. "For as long as I can remember I've always loved you" Eren continued."Even though you're a guy I've always thought of how much of a beautiful dork you were.. There were even times where I always fantasize about you being my _bride_..silly right?" Eren shook his head in Eren's shoulder."no Eren.." Armin replied. "It isn't silly..not at all.." He said.

"But if you really love me as much as you say Eren, then you'll let me go..I really don't want to spend life wandering around this Earth as a living doll" Armin said looking up at the other male now."please Eren?" He asked trying to put on a smile on for the brunette one last time."For me?" Eren stood silent for a moment before finally nodding his head. He had atleast owed Armin that much. nobody deserved to suffer like that.

"Thank you Eren" Armin smiled sadly."I'm going to miss you Armin" Eren sobbed."I'll miss you too Eren" Armin replied hugging the boy"Thank you for being my friend" Eren couldn't even look at what he was about to do. Closung his eyes, he silently trailed a hand from Armin's waist up to his back where his wind up key was located."I love you Armin" Eren repeated a final time pulling out the silver key. Armin slowly felt himself getting sleepy and shutting down."I L-Love...you...too" Armin replied with his voice box fading in and out. A moment later he fell limp and motionless in Eren's arms.

Eren sat there till dark crying and mourning the doll. Wanting to respect his friend's wishes though,he didn't activate him again. Instead he carried Armin's body back to his house, dressed him up in his pretty navy blue and white sailor outfit, grabbed a shovel, and went back to the very spot he found the doll crying at earlier. Setting Armin down on the ground for a moment, he started to dig a small shallow grave, big enough to hold someone Armin's size.

Once he did that, he carefully picked up Armin's body and placed the young man in there. He couldn't bring himself to completely bury Armin, so he had just placed some flowers in there with him and left the grave open. "Sweet dreams Armin" Eren croaked pecking the blonde on the forehead."hopefully you're happy now..and don't worry, I'll take good care of Snowball for you" he said getting up.

Taking one last look at Armin, he walked away from the doll's resting place. He never returned again..

Xxx35 years laterxxx

 _"Hm?"_ Armin wondered to himself waking up and looking around. _"where am I?"_ He thought. He was sitting up against a tree in the middle of the forest and it appeared to be daytime. His train of thought stopped however once he laid eyes on a little blonde girl. She looked no older than seven and she was wearing a messy bun, pink dress, and pink thong sandals. _"she's so cute!"_ Armin thought smiling.

"Hi..my name is Armin, thank you for waking me up" he said smiling shyly.

(A/N:well! I hope you've all enjoyed this prequel to "Her Pretty Marionette!" It really was fun writing out this little back story!and FYI I should let you all know the time line the two stories are supposed to be set in...

1956- Armin's born

1972-Armin dies/is turned into a doll

2007-Annie finds Armin in "HPM"

2015-current time in "HPM"

..Let that sink in people.. Armin is currently old enough to be Annie's _DADDY_ in here! Congratulations, you have now learned a new disturbing fact . and with that being said, I will see you all later!)


End file.
